warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors Rising Stars: Dark Rising
Hey folks, FireClan here. I am excited to bring you the second addition to Arc 3 of my FireClan series! As always, I hope you enjoy, and here's the blurb! The Blurb Things are going as normal in FireClan. Newleaf has brought peace and prosperity to the cats of the lake. Everything is perfect. That is until Goldenpaw and Blazepaw are summoned to the mountains by Thunderstar, where they are set to meet an ancient warrior and hopefully find the next piece of the puzzle that is their destiny. Meanwhile, things are heating up in the Dark Forest, and Clawpaw is beginning to wonder if Breezestar's training is really worth its risk. Allegiances FireClan Leader Toadstar- Dark Brown Tabby Tom with Green Eyes, Missing Most of His Left Ear Deputy Shrewfur- Long-Haired Reddish-Brown Tom with Amber Eyes Medicine Cat Tawnysoul- Tawny Tabby Tom with Blue Eyes Warriors Heavypelt- Fairly Plump Gray Tom with a White Muzzle and Yellow Eyes Gingerstep- Ginger She-Cat with Green Eyes Clifftail- Long-Furred Dark Brown and White Tabby Tom with Blue Eyes Mossfeather- Dark Gray Tabby Tom with Green Eyes Emeraldgaze- Dark Brown Tabby She-Cat with Green Eyes Thistlebelly- Large Gray Tom with Amber Eyes Rocketblaze- Ginger Tom with Green Eyes Frogtail- Dark Brown Tabby Tom with a Striped Tail and Green Eyes Lichenwhisker- Pale Gray Tabby Tom with Green Eyes Sparkpelt- Golden She-Cat with Darker Flecks and Amber Eyes Lemonleaf- Golden She-Cat with Green Eyes Whiskernose- Brown and Cream Tabby Tom with Amber Eyes and Long Whiskers Boulderstripe- Stocky Gray Tabby Tom with Amber Eyes Adderflight- Brown She-Cat with White Splotches and Amber Eyes Darkfeather- Black Tabby She-Cat with Amber Eyes Apprentices Stormspots- White Tom with Ginger Spots and Green Eyes (Mentor: Tawnysoul) Goldenpaw- Golden Tabby Tom with Amber Eyes (Mentor: Heavypelt) Blazepaw- Small Ginger Tom with Green Eyes (Mentor: Mossfeather) Clawpaw- Dark Brown Tabby Tom with Amber Eyes and Large Front Claws (Mentor: Lemonleaf) Rockpaw- Large Dark Gray Tom with Blue Eyes (Mentor: Whiskernose) Wildpaw- Light Brown Tabby Tom with Amber Eyes and Spiky Fur (Mentor: Rocketblaze) Whitepaw- Small Black Tom with Blue Eyes and A Single White Paw (Mentor: Shrewfur) Queens Bramblefoot- Dark Brown Tabby She-Cat with Green Eyes and Darker Paws, Mother of Clifftail's Kits Tangledwhisker- Long-Furred Gray She-Cat with Crooked Whiskers and Blue Eyes, Expecting Heavypelt's Kits Kits Nightkit- Black She-Kit with Blue Eyes, Daughter of Cliiftail and Bramblefoot Badgerkit- Brown and Black Tom with Amber Eyes, Son of Clifftail and Bramblefoot Mousekit- Golden Brown She-Kit with Amber Eyes, Daughter of Cliiftail and Bramblefoot Prologue "Breezestar did WHAT?" A young black and white tom flinched as an older, ginger tom shrieked in disbelief, his leaf-green eyes blazing. "He did just as I told you, Firestar." The young tom lowered his head. "Clawpaw now stands beside him." Firestar paced back and forth. "This is bad, this is bad! We can't allow those scoundrels to corrupt his mind!" "Do you want me to report this to Thunderstar?" Firestar sighed. "Save your time, Badgerstar. I'll tell him myself." Firestar exited his cave and bounded up the rocks to Thunderstar's den. He was surprised to see Thunderstar already waiting for him at the entrance. "You don't need to tell me. Longtail came to me earlier and told me about Clawpaw." Thunderstar looked away. "I'm afraid I don't know what to do?" "Then what do you suppose we do?" Thunderstar took in a deep breath. "I think we should go ask the Ancients." "The Ancients?" Firestar turned his head. "We couldn't! No one is allowed in their cave unless it is for a disaster!" "If one of the three joins the Dark Forest, it will ''be a disaster." Thunderstar faced the den of the Ancients. "I'm willing to take my chances." Firestar raced after Thunderstar as the golden tom went over to the cavern. Thunderstar sat in the entrance and stared in. "O, mighty ancients, I feel I need your guidance." He mewed into the darkness. "I'm afraid we are busy at the moment." A female voice emanated from the dark. "We are not capable of helping you." "Please!" Thunderstar pleaded. "Dark times are coming to the clans on Earth, and they will surely die without our help! I know you care about them, Shadow, and I know you can help us." The cave was silent for a moment, but a large, black she-cat poked her head out, her green eyes the only things visible in the dark. Shadow's ears were pricked up in interest. "You seem very determined to help the clans. Weren't you one of the cats who believed they living cats could fend for themselves?" "This time is different. Very different." Shadow narrowed her eyes. "Very well, the two of you may come in." Following Thunderstar, Firestar padded into the cave opening. The cavern was completely shrouded in darkness, but a faint, blue light shimmered up ahead. As the light grew brighter, Firestar felt his sight dim and hi head grow heavy, so much so he felt as if he needed to stop, but something kept him moving. The source of the light soon came into view; a shimmering, blue pool, much like the Moonpool down on Earth. Sitting around the pool were the other four ancients, eyes closed as if they were asleep. One of the ancients, a pale, gray tom opened one of his blue eyes. "Shadow, we notice you've brought guests into our cave. Why?" "They have a problem," Shadow told him, "and they believe we can be the best help to them." The ancient looked at each other, and then at Thunderstar. Wind was the first to ask. "What is your dilemma?" Thunderstar told the ancients the entire story, start to finish. He told them of the prophecy, the birth of the three, and about how Clawpaw joined the dark side. "Hm." An ancient named River hummed. "It has been years since we have had to deal with the likes of the darkness. And now one of the three has joined with them." The ancient Wind flattened her ears. "This is a terrible time indeed." Apparently, the ancient Thunder wasn't convinced. He snorted. "I would worry not about it. I believe the apprentice of FireClan has joined with the darkness for a reason." Firestar stared at Thunder. "You really think so?" "Clawpaw may be working alongside evil for now, but he knows not of their true intentions. When the time comes, he will join our side once more." Thunder stared deep into the pool. "I believe this is all happening for a reason, and we can do nothing more than watch it play out." Chapter One - Goldenpaw Goldenpaw watched a mouse scurry in next to a hawthorn bush from his shelter behind a log. He narrowed his eyes as the mouse lifted its small head and looked around. He had to make this catch. When the time was right, he pounced out on the mouse and crunched down on its head. ''There's another one for the pile. ''Goldenpaw shrugged. ''Finally. This mouse was one of the few prey left around this part of FireClan territory, the part nearest to the ThunderClan border. Toadstar noticed how the border line seemed to be growing closer each day, if only by a sliver. Nevertheless, he decided not to make such a fuss over a little piece of territory. Well, now that little piece stretch over a fox-length, and the stench of the ThunderClan cats was scaring away the other animals. Goldenpaw picked the mouse up in his jaws and carried it back to camp, arriving just after the rest of the patrol. Mossfeather walked in camp with a thrush and a weasel, Rocketblaze padded in with a rabbit, and Heavypelt with few mice; mice that he immediately gave to his mate, Tangledwhisker. When he turned back around, he widened his eyes at the sight of Goldenpaw. "Oh, you don't... You don't think Toadstar would mind me slipping her some extra food, do you?" Goldenpaw chuckled. "He won't care. Go ahead." Goldenpaw could help but appreciate the fondness his mentor had for his mate. "Really, Goldenpaw?" Goldenpaw sighed. He recognized the whiny voice immediately. It was Darkfeather. She was made a warrior only a few days ago, but the authority was already going to her head. She began to pretty much boss around not only him, but Blazepaw and Clawpaw as well. "Really what?" "Is that really all you caught out there?" "Get off my back, I hunted near the border. There's like nothing down there." "You could've stayed out there longer and caught more!" Darkfeather grunted. "Whatever, just let the clan starve!" The black she-cat stormed away. Goldenpaw sighed. He could tell she had good intentions, but she was just coming off annoying. Needless to say, any feelings he felt for her before were beginning to diminish. And yes, he could confirm he had feelings for Darkfeather. He placed his mouse on the fresh-kill pile before grabbing a shrew and settling down next to the Apprentice's Den. Before he dug his fangs into the prey, he couldn't help but notice Bramblefoot's three kits watching him from the nursery with wide eyes. Goldenpaw remembered they had recently switched over to to eating meat. He picked up the shrew and carried it over to them. He dropped the shrew at their paws. "Here. You three must be hungry." Goldenpaw nudged it forward. "Go ahead and eat." The smallest of the three kits, a young she-kit named Mousekit, looked up at him with her big, amber eyes. "Are you sure?" "Go ahead." Goldenpaw assured the tiny kit. "I can always get more." Goldenpaw didn't want to seem like some self-righteous show-off, but he left the nursery feeling pretty accomplished. He felt good offering his help to the new generation. Out of the corner of his eye, Goldenpaw could see Darkfeather staring at him. He glanced over to her, and they locked eyes for a second. Goldenpaw felt heat growing in his fur as he continued looking at her. Her face bore a look of... affection. Like she admired his desire to help others. Goldenpaw was going to go talk to her, maybe try to apologize for arguing earlier, but a flicker of orange caught his eye. It was Blazepaw. He padded over to a somewhat secluded part of camp, looked around frantically, then stepped out into the forest. Where could he be going? ''Goldenpaw padded closer to the bush before deciding to follow his brother out into the unknown. - Goldenpaw panted hard in attempt to catch his breath. He had been following Blazepaw for a while now, and he was beginning to tire. Blazepaw, on the other hand, barely broke his stride. Goldenpaw watch as Blazepaw jumped over a few dead logs into another part of the forest, only this area smelled different. Goldenpaw's heart sank as he realized Blazepaw had just crossed into ThunderClan territory. ''What's he doing here? ''Goldenpaw's heart raced. ''What will happen to him if he gets caught? Without thought, Goldenpaw charged into ThunderClan territory after his brother. He noticed Blazepaw take a sharp turn towards an old twoleg den. The den's walls were cracked and crusty, and the rest of it's wooden exterior looked ready to crash down at a moment's notice. Blazepaw looked around once more before entering the den. Goldenpaw padded closer, and overheard a conversation. He peeked his head carefully into an opening, and couldn't believe his eyes. Sitting next to Blazepaw, on the floor of the den with her tail curled around him, was a young she-cat. Goldenpaw recognized her from Gatherings as Sandpaw of ThunderClan. The way she nuzzled up to Blazepaw reminded him of how Clifftail and Bramblefoot would cuddle up in the sun. Goldenpaw's heart sank and his eyes widened. No! This can't be happening! My brother can't be in love with a ThunderClan cat! Chapter Two - Blazepaw Blazepaw felt Sandpaw's warm pelt stir next to his own. For the past moon, he had been meeting with her in the abandoned twoleg nest in her territory, and things were beginning to grow more and more... suggestive. "So what have I missed since our last meeting?" asked Blazepaw. "Our last meeting?" Sandpaw giggled. "We saw each other yesterday! How much did you think you missed?" "Hey, I just want to check up on my girl." Blazepaw laughed. "But seriously, what's up?" "Oh you know. Patrols, hunting. The usual stuff." Sandpaw narrowed her eyes. "Plus, Morningdawn's being extra uptight lately." "Ugh, him again." Blazepaw sighed. More often than not, Sandpaw's news was pretty much all about Morningdawn's escapades to be a jerk. "Seriously, who put crow-food in his breakfast?" "I dunno." Sandpaw paused. "But there's something I need to tell you. About Morningdawn." Blazepaw's ears pricked up. "What?" "Well, he seems to be... coming on to me." "Coming on to you?" Sandpaw butted him. "Y'know... Crushing on me, falling for me, whatever you want to call it." Blazepaw's eyes narrowed into slits. "Oh is he now?" "Yeah, and I don't know what to do about it." "Well... Do you feel the same?" Sandpaw whipped her head in his direction, her green eyes wide. "No! I just... Look, you're the only cat I've got my eyes on," Blazepaw smiled as she nuzzled up to him, "but you know we couldn't be together. You're from FireClan and I'm from ThunderClan. It could never work!" Blazepaw sighed. Each time he went and saw Sandpaw, he knew he was breaking the warrior code. But his feelings were so strong and his heart lurched for her. He had grown so attached to her, ThunderClan scent was beginning to grow on him. "Who's to say it couldn't work?" Blazepaw asked. "Plenty of cats have done it before. Look at Stormwhisker! Robinstar of WindClan was his old flame." "Stormwhisker's case is different. He cares for his kits of WindClan and ShadowClan, but he always regrets his choice. I don't want to be like that." Sandpaw sighed, her eyes somber. "I think us being mates is out of the question." Her gaze perked up a bit. "But I like this. Just me and you, together without worries." Blazepaw smiled and caressed her flank with his tail. "I like this too." He sat up. "Hey, it's getting kind of late. We should be getting back." Blazepaw smiled. "Want me to walk you home?" Sandpaw giggled. "Do that, and Smokestar will have your pelt out to dry." "Okay, okay, fine. But can you at least walk with me back to my territory." "Of course, Blazey!" Sandpaw used the cute, little nickname for Blazepaw that always made him smile. Blazepaw and Sandpaw began to pad out of the nest, when a shape appeared in the doorway. Blazepaw's heart stopped a beat when he recognized it as his brother, Goldenpaw. "Blazey, huh?" Goldenpaw remarked. "Well, Blazey, ''I bet you weren't expecting to see me here!" "G-Goldenpaw! Why are you here?" "I saw you acting weird so I followed you out of camp. I can't believe you're meeting with a ThunderClan cat! And not only that, but you're head over heels for her!" Blazepaw didn't know what to say. Everything Goldenpaw was saying was true. He looked over Sandpaw. "I should probably go. Don't worry, I can find my on way home." "Okay. Be safe." Sandpaw glared at Goldenpaw for running off towards her camp." Blazepaw looked back at Goldenpaw, his amber eyes narrow as slits. "So is there something you'd like to say?" "... Please don't tell dad." Goldenpaw sighed, then padded away. "Please don't tell dad!" Blazepaw pleaded. "Nothing was going on, I swear! Please please please pleas pl-" Goldenpaw kicked Blazepaw to get him to shut up. "I wont tell dad." "Y-You wont? Why not?" "Because you're my brother, and I trust you not get too involved with this thing." Goldenpaw heaved out. "Look, I'm like super disappointed in you, but I trust you enough to do the right thing. You can keep coming and meeting her until someone else finds our, or not. You're only hurting the two of you." Blazepaw sighed. Again, Goldenpaw was right. "Look, we can talk about this later. For now, let's just go home. This place stinks." Chapter Three - Clawpaw Clawpaw stepped out of his den and blinked his eyes as they adjusted to the sunlight. He had just woken up from a training session in the Dark Forest. He had pretty much become nocturnal at this point, for he spent most of his free time sleeping and training with Breezestar. Lemonleaf energetically raced over to him. "Hey, I see you finally decided to wake up." Clawpaw said nothing. He only yawned and stretched the stiffness out of his back. "Well," Lemonleaf continued, "I was wondering if you'd like to join me for a little walk around the territory." "A walk?" "Yeah." The golden she-cat shrugged. "I felt like stepping out for a bit, and I'd love the company." Clawpaw had nothing else of importance to do, so he agreed to join his mentor for a walk. As he stepped out into the forest with her, he couldn't help but think how odd this was. Sure, he and his mentor were friends, as were his brothers and their mentors, but this seemed a bit out of character. Padding farther and farther into the forest, Lemonleaf occasionally glanced over her shoulder nervously to look back at Clawpaw. "So..." Clawpaw broke the silence that had been plaguing the two of them. "What made you want to walk with me?" "Oh, you know, you're an apprentice and I'm your mentor, so I thought I'd just spend a little time with you." Lemonleaf nudged his and chuckled nervously. Clawpaw could sense a flicker urgency in her eyes, like she was craving something "Are you hungry?" Clawpaw asked. "W-What?" Lemonleaf widened her eyes in surprise. "You look hungry. Do you want to hunt or something?" "Oh, uh yeah. Let's hunt." Lemonleaf quickly scurried over into the bushes. Clawpaw followed suit. - "You're doing much better," Breezestar complimented, "but I need you to swipe down instead of up. Try again." Clawpaw reeled back and swung a blow at Breezestar. Maybe an hour before, he had returned from his hunt with Lemonleaf, dropped off his haul, talked with Whitepaw and his brothers, and then went straight to bed. Breezestar grunted as Clawpaw's claws slashed his jet-black pelt. He had insisted that Clawpaw try his hardest, but apparently he had made this one really hurt. "Let's take a break." Breezestar wheezed. "I may not age here, but I'm older than every cats you've ever known. Besides, there's something I want to speak with you about." Breezestar patted the patch of dirt next to him, signaling Clawpaw to sit. "What is it?" "Well, you see... She-cats are a confusing bunch. I remember my old mate. Heathertail, I believe her name was. We had kits eventually, they had kits of their own, and they had kits of their own..." Clawpaw was confused. He didn't know what Breezestar was rambling on about. "What I'm saying is... You need to just keep your feelings in check. You must focus on training and training only." That gave Clawpaw nothing to go on. He was just as confused as before, if not more. "I still don't follow." Breezestar groaned. "That she-cat, Lemonleaf! It's clear she's developed feelings for you!" Clawpaw's eyes widened. "My ''mentor? T-That's nuts! There's no way she likes me. Besides, I'm just an apprentice." "I call them as I see them, kid. Did you not see how she looked at you during you're little walk, and why do you think she invited you in the first place?" Clawpaw paused. "You saw me?" "Oh course I did, I see everything!" Breezestar calmed himself down, but stared at Clawpaw with a grave expression in his eyes. "Look, promise me you'll devote your life to the Dark Forest over a mate, or else." "Or else? Or else what?" Breezestar's cold stare continued. It was the first time the ancient, black tom had really scared him. "Or else I'll be forced to do something I really don't want to do. You promised to be loyal and train with us, and I'll see to it that you keep that promise." - Clawpaw stepped out of his den into the fresh, greenleaf air of the nighttime. After Breezestar's talk, he had decided to leave the Dark Forest unannounced. He respected the black tom, but he had truly frightened him. "Hi, Clawpaw!" A cheery voice brought Clawpaw back out of his thoughts. It was Lemonleaf again. She padded over to him, peppy and nice as usual. "Thistlebelly and I were wondering if you wanted to come on a patrol with us." Clawpaw thought about her offer, and then about Breezestar's warning. But with Thistlebelly coming along, he was sure nothing romantic would ensue, so he agreed, If Lemonleaf really like him... Maybe he could like her back? What's one patrol gonna do? This is harmless. ''Clawpaw thought to himself. ''He may tell me what to do in the Dark Forest, but I'm my own boss down here. Chapter Four - Blazepaw Blazepaw glanced nervously at Goldenpaw. So far, his brother had kept his secret quiet, but he didn't know how long it would last. What would happen if Toadstar found out he was meeting Sandpaw? He would kill him! Or at least something bad like that. Blazepaw quickly found himself overthinking things. Goldenpaw said he would keep my secret, and he's kep that promise so far. I should trust him. ''Blazepaw thought. All the thinking caused his head to spin. ''Sheesh, my head hurts. I think I'm gonna go lie down... - "Blazepaw." Blazepaw flicked his ears. He could feel wind buffeting his fur and the voice sounded incredibly distant. Blazepaw just though Clawpaw had opened the door hatch in the Apprentice's Den and let a breeze in. "Go back to bed, Clawpaw." Blazepaw mumbled. "It's cold." "Blazepaw, you need to wake up." "I'm tired and it's cold." Blazepaw shifted in his nest. "Whatever you want, can't it wait until morning?" Blazepaw felt a paw touch his shoulder. It was oddly cold. "You need to wake up." Blazepaw growled. "Would you let me sle-" Blazepaw opened his eyes to see... nothing. He squinted as the wind his his face once more. He looked out to see huge spires of rock among the blue sky. The gray spires were capped with white snow. "Hello?" Blazepaw shouted. His voice echoed again and again as it stretched across the mountains. "Blazepaw." The voice came again. "Who's there?" Blazepaw shivered as the wind picked up. The small snowflakes began to grow larger and larger until a full-on flurry was covering the rocks around him. "Blazepaw." A cat stepped out of the storm. His dark gray pelt blended with the color of the stone. "You and the chosen must go to the mountains and seek the cave of Rushing Water. Your future will unveil itself there." "W-What?" Blazepaw shouted. He tried to step closer to the tom, but he backed away into the snow. Blazepaw shrieked as the snow turned to ice midair and pelted his body. The snow around his feet began to stain a dark red, and the sticky liquid stained his paws. He recognized the metallic scent as the scent of blood. The barrage of ice increased more and more and the size of the hail grew larger and larger until a huge piece nailed Blazepaw right in the forehead and knocked him to the ground. As he laid there, flickering in and out of consciousness, he was approached by the mysterious tom once more. "Please come to the mountains." The tom said. "The stars need their heroes." - "WHA-" Blazepaw awoke with a jolt. It was so sudden that Wildpaw, who was casually trying to nap in his nest, flinched and jumped up. "Whoa man, calm down." Wildpaw stepped closer. "What's the deal with you?" "I... I mean... Th-they're were mountains and... and ice and blood and-" Blazepaw quickly found himself rambling off to a confused friend. "You might want to stop eating before bed." Wildpaw teased. "It gives you crazy dreams." That was no dream. That was another prophecy. ''Blazepaw sat silent. He looked up at Wildpaw. "Where's Goldenpaw?" "Um... He's with Stormspots, Darkfeather and the kits over at the fresh-kill pile. Why?" Blazepaw sat up and determinedly padded out of the den. "It's something important. Something only he'd understand." He padded closer and closer to Goldenpaw, so much so he could hear the conversation. Goldenpaw was in the middle of telling a joke to the young kits. "So then, the badger goes up to the trout and says--" Goldenpaw looked up at Blazepaw. "Oh, hey bro, what's up?" "We need to talk. It's important." "Is it ''really ''that important?" Goldenpaw tilted his head in disbelief. "There has never been anything more important that this." mewed Blazepaw gravely. "I think we have a mission to go on." "Can't it wait until later?" whined Nightkit. "Yeah!" mewed Badgerkit in response, "I wanna hear the rest of the joke!" "I think I have a better joke for the three of you." Stormspots winked at Goldenpaw. "Blazepaw, you can have him." Blazepaw and Goldenpaw broke away from the group. "So, what do you want?" Goldenpaw groaned. "I had a dream." "So? Everyone has dreams. Darkfeather told me one about her being a bird." Blazepaw leaned in closer. "You know very well our dreams aren't normal. It was one of ''those ''dreams." Goldenpaw's eyes widened as he suddenly realized what Blazepaw meant. "Tell. Me. Everything." "Okay..." Blazepaw struggled to remember the dream. "I was up high somewhere, there was snow everywhere, and it was super cold." "Well what did you see?" Blazepaw paused. "Rock. Rock as far as the eye could see." He pondered for a moment. "Where do you think we could find a place like that?" Goldenpaw looked above Blazepaw's head and pointed off into the distance with one of his claws. "There." Blazepaw turned around and gasped. Goldenpaw was pointing at the mountains! Blazepaw pointed back. "There." He was never more certain on anything. "StarClan wants us to go there!" Chapter Five - Goldenpaw "''There?" Goldenpaw couldn't believe what his brother was saying. "As in, the mountains?" Blazepaw looked down at the ground. He seemed to be a little unsure of himself. "I guess." "You know how mouse-brained that sounds, right?" "But a StarClan cat told us to go there!" Blazepaw took in a deep breath. "Look, for some reason they chose us to be the cats to go to the mountains. That must mean we're special, right?" We obviously are special. ''Goldenpaw thought. ''Unless StarClan always counts on apprentices to save the world. ''"I guess you aren't wrong." "See? That's why we have to go!" Goldenpaw shook his head. "We can't just up and leave here unannounced! You think Toadstar will let two apprentices, let alone two of his three sons, go up miles into the air alone?" "Well when you say it like that it sounds stupid." "That's because it is!" Goldenpaw growled and turned away. "Go to the mountains and freeze if you want, but I'll have no part of it. Can't... Can't we just have a normal life for a few moons? No prophecies or StarClan cats or adventures in the mountains?" Goldenpaw could feel Blazepaw step closer. "Goldenpaw, that's not who we are. No matter how much you'd like it, we aren't normal cats. There's something... more to us, y'know? I just feel like we haven't discovered everything about ourselves." Goldenpaw nodded. He had felt the same way; wanting to know more about the mysteries surrounding him. Blazepaw nudged him playfully. "Besides, when have you ever wanted to be normal?" Goldenpaw let out a weak chuckle. "That's funny, but you aren't convincing me to go to the mountains with you." Blazepaw stepped away. "I wont, and I can't. Only you can allow yourself to accompany me. If you do want to come, I plan on heading out tomorrow night." Goldenpaw whipped his head around in shock. "Tomorrow? Why so soon? You have no reason to be in a hurry! What about mom and dad? What about Clawpaw? What about..." Goldenpaw froze. "What about Sandpaw?" Goldenpaw could feel Blazepaw's bravery dwindle. "I guess I haven't thought about that... It may not be ideal, but sometimes other things are more important; like our destiny." "But you really care for Sandpaw! You'd just leave her behind?" "I do care for Sandpaw, no matter how much you don't like it. But we have more important things to think about than relationships and mates." Goldenpaw glanced over to Darkfeather. "Yeah, I guess you're right." "So... You'll come?" Goldenpaw padded away without looking at Blazepaw. "I'll think about it." - "What was that all about?" asked Darkfeather. Clawpaw now sat beside her instead of Stormspots. "Oh... Nothing." Goldenpaw smiled awkwardly. He turned his head towards Clawpaw. "Mind if I ask you something?' "Ask away." "If there was something you needed to do, but you didn't want to, but you ''needed to do, would you do it?" "Well..." Clawpaw rested his paw on his chin. "If it really is that important, you should do it without question." "What if it meant missing out on..." Goldenpaw glanced over to Darkfeather without gaining her attention. "Other things?" "Well, what's your problem? Maybe I can lend a hand." "Sorry Clawpaw, it's... Personal." "Oh..." Clawpaw looked somewhat disheartened, but his face perked up a bit. "Well whatever it is, your friends will always cheer you on. As for whether or not you should do it, the other things will always be here. Just think of it as finishing something first." Clawpaw glanced over to the fresh-kill pile. "Take lunch for example. If I wanted a larger piece of prey, like a rabbit, I'd probably eat something small like a mouse first. Then, if the rabbit's still there later, eat it then." "You lost me at mouse." Clawpaw chuckled. "I guess that was a little confusing..." Goldenpaw felt the warmth in Clawpaw's big, amber eyes. "Like I said, just finish the important stuff first, then come back and relax or whatever." Goldenpaw grinned. "Thanks bro. That was a big help." "No problem." Clawpaw smiled back. "Hey, I'm going out hunting later," added Darkfeather, "would you like to join me, Goldenpaw?" "Maybe a little later." Goldenpaw turned away. "I need to talk to someone first." Goldenpaw followed Blazepaw's scent through camp. It led him back to the apprentice's den. Blazepaw was sitting in his nest, half-asleep. He lifted his head up weakly. "What?" "Get your travelling herbs and pack your bags!" Goldenpaw announced. "We're going to the mountains!" Chapter Six - Clawpaw TBC